The Pride of A Lion, The Love A Hufflepuff
by CassandraMoats
Summary: Alice Prewett, a young witch finds herself in a world filled with friends, fun and wild dares as she goes through her years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The Pride Of A Lion, The Love of A Hufflepuff

Alice Prewett, was in few words, different. She was a good friend, and a good person no doubt, but she was different. She believed in karma, she believed she was generally smart, and she believed she was indeed meant to be an Auror. From the first day she learnt what an Auror was, she demanded to be one.

A six year old Alice first heard of her cousin Thomas' job at a family party. Alice was the youngest of her cousins, and Jenny was the oldest, a whole nineteen years older than Alice. The whole family of Prewetts, which were many, came all together be a family. Alice, who was very short for her age, asked Thomas where he worked. He told her about the Aurors, and what they did. Alice proceeded to ask millions of questions. After her questionnaire, Alice demanded the boys, who's ages ranged from seven to twenty, let her play with them. Jack, the nine year old, decided she could, but got her stuck in a tree. She waited there till she (with unknown help from her oldest male cousin Tyler) could get down. After that all the boys accepted her as a playmate.

Five years later, she was on a train to Hogwarts. She walked onto the train, looking for a spot away from her cousins. She had no brothers or sisters of her own, so her cousins were the closest thing. She did not want to be in the shadows of them. She wanted to stand out at this place, this new and exciting place.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked bravely to a group of third and fourth years. They looked her up and down and laughed.

"You want to sit with us? You're just a tiny little firsty! Don't even belong here if you ask me, you're far too tiny." They teased.

"I am not!" she glared them down.

"I think you are!" one of the third years said. "Oh look, the baby is getting mad! Poor thing." She said. Alice glared, biting her lips. The older kids taunted and teased her, and she, in a fit of rage hit the older kid.

"Ouch!" she screamed. No one believed such a hurtful punch could come from wee little Alice. One of the kids tried to push her down, but she bit him.

"Freak!" he shouted. "Anger management." He said pushing her down. She nearly fell, and would have had not a few first year boys come help her. A group of first year boys who'd be her best guy friends; James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.

"Oy Al, why did you pick a fight with Calisto?" James asked. "She's the worst of her year!"

"I don't know any of the Blacks!" she said. Though she was a pureblood, she wasn't acquainted with many families outside her own. She knew a few Potters like James, a few Weasleys, nearly all the Longbottoms, and a few of the Pettigrews. She didn't know any of the group in front of her but James though. His parents and her own had been good friends, and though James was probably her best friend outside her family at the moment she was highly annoyed.

"I'm Sirius, nice to meet you!" the boy with longer hair said.

"Since we're all doing introductions, I'm Remus Lupin, Miss."

"Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew." Peter said in a suave, James Bond style. Alice giggled at him, and he blushed.

"Well hi'ya! I'm Alice Prewett." She said. "I'm also not a damsel in distress, so whatever James has said about me, please ignore it because, it's probably not true." She had no idea if James talked about her, or if he had only just met these three, but James was silly. James thought it was okay to lie about people, as long as they knew it was lies.

"I wouldn't lie about my favorite Alice!" he said. "Shocked at you Prewett." He put on a show of being shocked, which had her giggling again. "You just can't stay mad at me, can you baby Al?" he teased. He had nicknamed her baby names because she was so tiny.

"Stop this or I'll snap your glasses!" she huffed.

"James I'd stop if I were you. She looks dangerous." Peter warned chuckling.

"She'd beat James." Sirius said.

"Agreed." Chimed in Remus.

"She can. She's gonna be an Auror." James told them, and they all went to a train compartment.

Unlike other people, James had not thought it was odd, Alice, tiny little female Alice planned to be an Auror.

As they sat in their cart a taller girl, with red hair sat in their booth. James was instantly fixated on her, though she came in with a boy with greasy hair. James looked at his four friends, as if to say they all should form against the greasy haired git.

Alice, not wanting anyone to get anyone hurt, asked the greasy haired boy and the redhaired girl to find another cart.

"We're allowed to sit where we please!" The greasy one declared. Alice turned to James, and with a silent head nod punched the greasy one in the face. Hard.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the girl said.

"I can do as I please!" Alice told her. The greasy haired one had pissed her off, so she deserved a good hit to his face.

"Alice Prewett!" Caroline, her cousin, who was about twenty three now, and the current DADA teacher, screeched.

"Caro, go away." Alice huffed. She wasn't a fan of being treated like a baby, because she'd been treated like it so long.

"Alice, how dare you even hit someone." She said. "Apologize."

"No."

"Alice Prewett, apologize to…" she looked at the young man.

"Severus." He filled.

"Apologize to Severus." Caroline demanded. Alice muttered a fake apology, and though she did not believe it was good, she left. Alice was impossible to deal with.

James and Sirius were snickering, and Peter was watching confused, and Remus, the smartest of the boys, was pretending he had saw nothing, because he figured Alice could kill him.

"Better watch out, big bad Caro is gonna yell at you!" James teased.

"Oh hush." She muttered, glaring at the Slytherin till the girl took him out.

"FRANK!" she hollered when she saw her friend go to the main entrance.

"Alice!" he hollered back. They sat next to eachother the whole way, catching up about what they did since they last saw eachother. Alice had read one muggle book, which was about herself, and Frank had begged for a muggle instrument for his birthday. He said he'd be cooler if he had it.

They had been seated in a row of seats. Many rows to be honest. Peter, James and Alice were sitting right next to each other, Peter being first. A few rows up, Remus and Frank were discussing something.

"Oh now, she wouldn't go for something like me."

"I just met her today, so I have no clue what she'd go for." Remus shrugged.

"She's so cute though. Any way, what house do you want to get in?" asked Frank.

"Ravenclaw maybe. You?"

"I think I'll be a Puff."

"Oh really? That's nice."

"I hope Alice is a Puff too." Frank told him sighing. His tiny crush, was something he'd develpoped all over the years.

The first of her friends to be called up was Sirius Black. Everyone was shocked when, without hesitation the hat hollered "GRYFFINDOR!" It was the first Black in the Gryffindor house. Sirius though, he strided down to the Gryffindor table, ignoring any looks he got.

The next person she knew to be called, was the redhaired girl. "Evans, Lily." The hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shrieked. Then Annie Longbottom, Frank's twin. She was a Ravenclaw, and Frank was a Gryffindor. Then Lupin, "GRYFFINDOR" and Peter, James and her all the same house.

It did not surprise her that Severus ended in Slytherin.

"Operation get James a girlfriend is a go." Sirius decided.

"Nice name for it Sirius, but who's the poor damsel?" Remus asked.

"They girl he was making googly eyes at." Peter said.

"Evans." Alice said pointing her out.

"So Operation Evans?" Remus asked.

Alice didn't approve. Evans was rude to her on the train. "I vote no."

"I vote yes." Peter said.

"I vote yes." Sirius said. They looked at Remus.

"No." he said. The end decision was Remus and Alice would not partake. But the end decision was wrong, three years later. Another story though.

As the day ended, Alice her roommates. Evans (oh joy,), A blonde girl named Marlene McKinnon, also a blonde Annabelle Tyler and Mary McDonald.

The room, consequently became the land of blondes. Mary, Marlene and Annabelle were all three blonde, where only Lily and Alice were different. Alice usually wore her hair in dark brown pigtails, Lily tended to fishbraid her firey red locks.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot Alice, can we start over?" Lily had asked her when she was settling for bed.

"Not really." she had said.

"Well I am sorry for yelling at you. It's just Sev usually gets hurt enough on my street." Lily said.

"He's your brother?" she asked.

"No, no, no. We're good friends." she specified. "So are we okay?"

"Depends." Alice said. "The curly haired boy with glasses who was eyeing you the whole trainride... What do you feel on him?" Alice asked.

"Ew. Gross." Lily said, making a face.

"Good." Alice grinned and lied down.

"Why do you?"

"Ew. Gross." Alice mimicked.

"Good." Lily said.

I'd like some reviews if possible, and the next chapter'll be second year and also, more about the other characters.


	2. Taylor Rosier and Male Bonding

**Chapter 2: **

As the year went everyone did something different. Alice and her roommates became best friends. Annabelle bought a kitten. Remus was sick a lot, and so was his mum. Calisto Black tormented Alice. Alice tormented everyone she didn't like. James and the guys helped. Alice and her friends, all stayed close all the first year.

"Alice!" Frank greeted her when they met again.

"Frank!" Alice grinned.

Alice, who over the summer cut her long hair short and lost two teeth. Alice stayed the same height as usual, but everyone else had grown. She'd seen Frank the majority of the summer as Mrs. Longbottom liked to hang out at her house. Her, Frank and James all had been very close over the summer.

"Mum wanted to know if you plan on getting any taller soon."

"Not really." Alice laughed. She wasn't one to grow really, though she was perfectly fine being short. Short people were cuter, and cuter people got into less trouble, that's how she saw it. She, who was on of her friends who already begun wearing a bra, subtly adjusted the new demon contraption and walked with her best friend to the Gryffindor table. "So my father wanted me to make more friends over the summer, so he invited people I didn't know. He invited a boy named Taylor Rosier. He has a brother named Evan too! Taylor is so sweet and cute and he's really smart and even in our year! And… Frank get this!" Alice said quickly, the tiny lisp she still had making her words jumbly.

"What?" Frank asked, unhappy with what she was saying. He didn't like Taylor already.

"Him and me are gonna be dating!" she grinned.

"What?" Frank had listened widely after all that because suddenly, he was no longer only competing with the guys to win her attention, but now she had a boyfriend? She couldn't have a boyfriend. She was Alice, and Alice was busy learning to be scarier than anyone else. She didn't have time for a boy in her life. Unless it was Frank.

"I know it's so, so, so cool! And Frank I'm so excited I've never even had a boyfriend before!" Alice told him.

"You don't need one Al."

"Why're you so upset with this Frank? You want me to be happy, right?"

"Well… Yeah. But if you ask me, all this Rosier kid is gonna do is cause you sad."

"Well if you ask me, it's up to me what people cause me. And his name is Taylor, not Rosier. Stop treating me like a baby Frank." Alice said, acid dripping into her words.

Something about Alice, when she's really mad, she stops yelling. Frank, James and Remus have noticed it before and made a comment about it, but Sirius and Peter are a bit blind on it. Frank, who noticed it first, was usually very careful when she put acid into her words. Remus, let Alice rant to him. James on the other hand provoked her more because she was adorable when she was being angry.

"Stop acting like one Alice." Frank told her. Alice was so angry she stormed away just as Remus Lupin walked up to the pair.

"Frank?" Remus asked watching the short skinny Alice storm off.

"Don't even." He told Remus. "She doesn't get it. I know what's good for her."

"Frank we're twelve. We're lucky to know what's good for ourselves. What happened?"

Frank explained the whole story to his best friend, who sat there and listened patiently.

"Frank, as much as I want you two to get together, I think it'd be better if you let Alice be Alice. Ask her out. I'd say, and don't you ever tell James I said this, sabotage them."

Frank, who had never thought that those words would start from Remus' mouth, grinned like the devil. "You mean I should?"

"I didn't say anything of the sorts… But yes." Remus said. Frank grinned and walked with Remus.

Little did Frank know the boy he was right by was a werewolf. He didn't enjoy being one, but he had been for exactly half his life to this point. He had been a werewolf so long, it hurt.

"So is your mum still sick?" Frank asked. His mum had been sick so long everyone couldn't remember her being well.

"Yeah… I don't know when they'll want me home next to help her." Remus said cautiously.

"Well I hope she gets well soon okay?" Frank offered. "See you man." He said, running to a stomping Alice.

"See ya." Remus replied.

Alice stormed to her friend, Mary MacDonald, who as Peter once put it "Was the Sirius to Alice's James." She came up to her friend and huffed.

"S'wrong?" Mary asked.

"Frank is a stupid bloke." Alice said, in a rather overdramatic way.

"Well, I knew Franky-boy was a bloke. Why's he stupid?" Mary asked.

"Because he's mad I'm almost-sort-of-dating Taylor." Alice huffed.

"Well maybe he- wait a second Alice, you and him are going to work?" Mary asked grinning. "Have you kissed him yet?"

"Oh Mary hush! Of course not." Alice told her. "But we have a date on Monday."

"When, where? Do you need clothes for it?" Mary asked her questions spiraling.

"Mary, I know how to go on a date!" Alice giggled. "I want this to be exciting, and Taylor comes from a really special family."

"Alice, Alice I'm so, so, so, so excited for you!" Mary said.

"Thanks. Let's hurry to our room." And that they did. In there, wait her other roommates, Annabelle, Marlene and Lily.

"Anna!" Alice screamed running to her friend.

"Ali!" Anna squealed running to Alice. They embraced for a short second, and then Anna let go. "Omigod, Ali, guess what! Mum says I can go to Christmas with you and your cousins!" Annabelle squealed. The pair had meant to get together this summer, but with everything they had going, Alice with family gatherings, the death of Aunt Mary (who she didn't know that well) and hanging out with James.

"Cool! Anna guess what! Remember the boy I wrote to you about? He did it, he said we could go on a date!" Alice grinned. "He's even a Ravenclaw, so he's smart and it'll be so awesome!"

"That's awesome Als." Lily said from the bed she was unpacking on.

"I'm really excited."

"Good for you Ali!" Marlene congratulated.

"Wish I had a suitor like that. I have Potter." Lily sighed.

"I think James _undying_ love for you is adorable Lily." Mary said. "You know, once you get past the insane part."

"Or get past the 'Lily, please feed my heart, for I long for your breath close to mine' part." Alice added mimicking her best male friend.

"Don't forget my favorite part. 'Lily, date me or Sirius gets it!' Can never forget that one." Anna giggled.

The group ended their day, in a fit of giggles, mimicking James and his countless attempts to get Lily.

Meanwhile, the boys' dorm consisted of Frank, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Now, Frank had never been the scheming type, but he knew a group of four boys who were. Lucky for him, those four boys lived in his dorm with him.

"Franky my boy, the first step to Operation Get-Alice-Away-From-This-Rosier-Kid-Who-Needs-To-Keep-His-Hands-Off-Franky's-Girl, is to find out where they're going." Peter said.

"I came up with the name." Sirius told him.

Frank looked at them, slightly awed. He hadn't an idea what was happening, other than the other boys in his dorm helping him. "Um… Cool." He said. He looked down at the parchment he had and sighed. "Just… What can we do that won't hurt her?" Frank asked.

"Well, we can never make sure anyone is a hundred percent safe from our plans-"

"Nearly blew Filch up last time." Remus reminded everyone. "But any way, we have to keep Alice okay. I mean she's our friend-"

"Mostly." Sirius interrupted.

Remus, rolling his eyes continued. "Point is, if she gets hurt, she'll know we had something to do with it."

"No, she'll think James had something to do with it." Sirius explained. Suddenly all eyes were on the Gryffindor.

"What?" James asked.

"Well you haven't said anything…" Peter said. "What do you think we should do."

"Go to sleep." James grunted.

"About Frank." Sirius corrected.

"What about him?"

"What should he do about Alice dating the Rosier bloke?"

"He should let her date him. How is she gonna know how great he'll be for him until she's dated a bad bloke." James asked.

"But the way she was talking about Rosier, it was like he was a great bloke." Frank said quietly.

"But the way I've seen Rosier…"

"Hold up James… When did you see Rosier?" Peter asked.

"Well I live right next door to the loony bat Frank-boy is so deeply in love with, and her parents' wouldn't let Taylor go home for two minutes-"

"Probably once or twice a week, and he wasn't there really ever." Frank said.

"He was there alright. He was the boy talking to the adults and being intellectual." James explained.

Suddenly it clicked for everyone. "Intellectual… As in more of a show off than the queen herself?" Peter asked.

"As in so much more of a show off than the queen." James explained.

"Oh… Well this is a game changer." Sirius said with a sickening grin.

"I say, let everything take its course." Remus declared. Everyone, give Frank, agreed.

"Remus, I don't feel right letting her go out with a boy like that."

"It'll be okay. Ask her where she's going, and me and you can sneak there okay? We can use James' cloak." Now the other's had all used the cloak many times, but Frank hardly ever even knew there was a cloak.

"Don't just volunteer my things when I'm tired Remus." James yelled.

"Oh, you don't want Alice to date the bloke either, do you?" Remus groaned.

"Fine." James said.

"Goodnight." said Peter.

The next five days went by incredibly fast. Frank tried to apologize to Alice, who refused to listen to him. Soon it was Monday. And everything went to hell.

On Monday Alice waited for Frank, who slept in, to go to breakfast. Eventually, she became impatient, and when someone exited his room, she rant to them.

"Peter! Peter do me a favor."

"What Alice?"

"Get Frank." She demanded.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Do it." She demanded. For a tiny girl, Alice could strike fear into the hearts of boys just by staring them down. Peter walked up the stairs again, and told Frank Alice wanted him. Sure enough, the boy raced out of his room and slowed down just in time to meet Alice.

"Hey." He said.

"I've decided that everything's okay again Frank." Alice said.

"Really?" he asked trying to suppress the grin.

"Really. I think since I have a boyfriend now, I'm maturing." She said. "So, I can forgive you."

"Oh. Well good Als. I miss you."

"I miss you too." She said, attempting to hug him. He picked her up because, that was always easier when they hugged. "I'm gonna go talk to Taylor now. See you."

"See you." Frank said. Peter, who had waited for his friend, walked over.

"So she asked you out?" Peter asked.

"Of course not… But she's closer to it." Frank grinned. The pair walked to the Great Hall, and Frank was practically glowing.

"Frank, what the heck?" Sirius asked. "What's got you so pleased?"

"Alice doesn't hate him anymore. I swear sometimes, he's like a puff." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Well that's good." Remus commented.

"I think we ought to celebrate then." James said. "Convince Als to get Lily to come and then-"

"Or, we could get to class before we're late." Remus said.

"Okay, class is okay." James sighed. The boys waited for the girls, and they all walked to next class together.

"Oy, itty bitty Prewett." Calisto called. She was with her usual friends in fourth year; Alec Mulciber, Xander Avery, and Narcissa Black. "What're you doing here?"

"Go away Calisto." She said rolling her eyes. Alice was never afraid of anyone, Calisto was no exception.

"Oy, Narcissa, what're you doing with scum?" Sirius asked his cousin.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Narcissa smirked.

"What, James isn't that ugly." Peter joked.

"Pettigrew stay in your own conversation." Narcissa said.

"Anyway, Prewett heard about your cousin."

"Who're you talking about?" Mary and Marlene asked. Alice instantly stared at her feet.

"Oh, she hasn't told you? Well, go on then Prewett. They're your friends." Calisto told Alice. Alice remained silent. "Fine, I think I'll let them know. Alice's cousin Tyl- OUCH!" Calisto never finished her sentence, because Alice punched her, as hard as she could in the gut. Calisto screeched and Xander grabbed Alice by the hair and pushed her down.

"Don't you dare touch my Calisto!" he huffed. Alice kicked him where it hurt, but he kept his grip on her hair.

Frank glared at Xander. "Let her go!" he demanded.

"Oh, isn't that cute. Fighting for your girl, eh Longbottom? So you'd be mad if I did this?" Xander asked pulling Alice up by her hair. She screeched louder than before.

"PUT HER DOWN!" the entire group of second years screamed.

"Xander, put Alice down." A blonde haired boy said calmly.

"Oy, Rosier, why on Earth should I do that?" Xander asked.

"Because if you don't Evan will get mad at you for harassing my girlfriend." Taylor told him.

They all looked awestruck. They hadn't expected a boy like Taylor, soft, calm and good looking to date Alice.

"Alice we're going to class together." Taylor told her. "Put her down Xander." He asked, his tone cool, yet firm. Xander finally put Alice down, and she glared, and keeping her dignity walked over to her boyfriend. The pair walked back to class, leaving Alice's other friends there. The group of Slytherins dispersed, knowing they'd be late.

"So what were they going to say?" Mary asked James and Frank. If anyone knew, it'd be the two of them.

"Well… You guys remember Tyler Prewett?" James started.

"The cousin that not even Caro likes?" Caroline Prewett was out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she had been rehired to teach Ancient Ruins this year.

"Yeah. Anyway, he's like Als' favorite. So they're best friends in the cousin way you know?" Frank explained.

"But then Tyler just up and left one day."

"And all he left was a note."

"Saying he's a Death Eater now."

"And Ali hates when anyone brings him up."

"Oh…" Peter said.

"Poor Alice." Said Remus.

"It happens everyday." Sirius said rolling his eyes. He stormed off, Mary going after him.

"I never thought Alice would be so down. She's always happy." Anna said

"Or mad. Alice is mad about fifty percent of the time." James added.

"Potter be nice to her!" Lily huffed, walking off in the direction of her class.

"Hey, Siri, what happened?" Mary asked, catching up to him.

"What, every person in my family is like that. I'm the disgrace because I'm not. It doesn't matter." He huffed.

"But it's different. You don't like anyone in your family. Alice was really close to Tyler." Mary told him, trying to soothe.

"It's not the same. It sucks." Sirius told her.

"I'm sorry." Mary sighed walking with him.

In their class, Alice sighed talking to her boyfriend. "And Calisto is just awful she was going to tell them."

"It's okay love. Calisto won't hurt you as long as you're dating me."

"Oh Taylor, you're so sweet. Why're they so afraid of Evan? This is your twin brother Evan, right?" she asked.

"They're afraid because Evan is a little older. Only a little bit though. Like an hour or something. But the Evan they're afraid of is my father." He explained.

"Class!" The new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, started.

"Teacher!" Mary and James mimicked.

"You know, for having been here a week, I'd think you lot would learn my name. In case you've forgotten though, I'm Professor Knott." He said.

"Alice, you really shouldn't be like your friends. They think they're hilarious because they can comment on things." Taylor whispered.

"Oh you're so cute. But I'm a bit like my friends if you ask me."

"Well don't be." Taylor said. She rolled her eyes, as she did not like being tol what she couldn't be.

"Well I am Tay. Any way, we ought to finish class." She said staring forward.

Anna walked with Lily to their second hour, Transfiguration. "Lily I have a problem..." she sighed.

"What? James Potter keeps asking you out?" Lily asked jokingly.

"No, no, no… I think that I might be getting sick." Anna told her.

"Tell Kirsa, she's probably better at helping." Lily said.

"Oh… Okay…" Anna said. Kirsa, was Annabelle's older sister. Annabelle sneezed.

"You might want to tell Anna that immediately, or it could get bad." Lily added.

"Thanks." Anna sighed.

"Frank!" Annie, his twin said walking up. "How're you today brother?" she asked.

"Fine." He said. Though he wasn't.

"Franklin, don't lie to me. I know you too well to be lied to."

"It's Als."

"Is it her…" Annie asked, not wanting to mention it.

"How do you even know about him Annie? I never bring you over to her house."

"But you tell mum."

"Mum tells you everything. No, it's nothing Annie."

"I'll ask Rem." She grinned running off.

"Go ahead." Frank said rolling his eues.

The school day finally ended, and Alice finally went on her date. And so did Remus and Frank.

"This is spying Remus."

"Would you rather she be alone with him?"

"James said she's not gonna like him though… What's the point…"

"The point is I don't like him and you don't and what if he hurts Ali when she breaks it off?" he asked. "Come on Frank, you saw what he did to Slytherins who were hurting her."

"Well, I don't see him as the type like that. But we can stay." Frank agreed.

"So Alice it's so good seeing you." Taylor said as the two sat at the Quidditch Pitch drinking some stolen pumpkin juice.

"You too lovely." She said grinning. She, who wasn't quite as classy as the boy she was dating had pumpkin juice all over her shirt.

"Let me help clean your shirt." He offered. He took out his wand and dabbed it on her shirt, reciting a cleaning spell. Soon the pumpkin juice stains faded.

"Thank you." She grinned. She kissed him on the cheek, a daring move for a twelve year old on her first date.

"No problem. So Alice, we ought to talk."

"About?" she asked, stuffing herself with one of the cakes they took.

"About… You. Why do you eat like that?" he asked.

"I dunno. I just do." Alice replied. "Maybe it's because of the people I live with."

"And your hair is always so… Tangled." Taylor told her. "May I fix it?"

Alice started to glare. She was not one to take any type of criticism. "No."

"And then the issue of your fighting…" Taylor added.

"Taylor leave." Alice said, in her cool, acidic tone.

"Alice I'm just saying if you let me-"

"Leave Taylor. Now."

"Please Alice just-"

"If you don't leave Taylor I will!" she huffed. "I'm gonna go find James. Bye." She got p and walked away, almost tripping on the two boys. She missed, barely, but stared back a moment.

Alice walked straight to the common room and asked one of the older boys who was down there to see if James Potter was in his room. Fortunately, he was.

"James it was bloody awful. Frank was right." Alice told him. "He just kept pointing out everything that was wrong with me." She said running her fingers through he tangled hair.

"Als, nothing is wrong with you." James promised her. "Look at me. Nothing. I could name off at least ten boys who'd be dying to date you."

"Well I don't want to date anymore. I just want to feel loved." Alice sighed. She'd never felt bad about herself before. Sure her cousins had called her dozens of names, some she wasn't allowed to ever repeat, but they were family. She'd never been told off by a boy she was dating before.

"Don't you dare let that one boy ruin you Als."

"I don't know what to say…" she sighed.

"You're one of the best people I ever knew."

"No I'm not."

James was getting frustrated. How could she not understand just how amazing she was? "Als listen okay. You're like… the best. If you don't want to date, you don't have to, but don't change, unless you want to. Promise you won't Als?" James asked her.

"Fine, promise." She said.

"Good." James hugged her.

Frank and Remus walked into the commonroom, looking for Alice, and probably James too. They went up to their room first, but only to drop off the cloak.

"Hey Alice." Remus said.

"Hi Als." Frank greeted stiffly. He felt wrong, having spied on her. Frank wasn't like the other boys, he wasn't usually a prankster, he was just… Frank. The Gryffindor that should be a Hufflepuff. Everyone knew it.

"You were right Frank. I shouldn't have gone on a date with him." Alice told her friend.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Frank asked, knowing he wasn't supposed to know. Alice retold the story to her friend. "Oh that's awful Als." He told her.

"It's fine Frank." She said. Frank reached out for her hand, and she unknowingly pulled away.

"Alice has decided not to date." James told them in a your-plan-backfired tone.

"Oh." Remus and Frank said at the same time.

Alice walked up to her room and her roommates questioned her, getting her to tell her story. They all decided, even Lily and Anna, they needed to get Taylor back. In the mean time though, they spent the night comforting Alice, who shrugged them off.


	3. Love To The Lion

**Chapter 3: Love To A Lion**

"Als, we ready?" James asked, his wand in hand ready to dispatch a series of curses the second Taylor walked in. It was first hour three days after Alice broke it off.

"Absolutely." The plan was Alice, James, Marlene, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Mary were all going to throw different curses at Taylor. Frank had reluctantly agreed to bring Taylor in, and Lily and Anna decided it was too dangerous the second James Potter got involved.

"Good." Alice grinned.

"Great." Mary said.

"Awesome." Sirius told his friend. They all grabbed the wands and waited for their victim. They heard Frank down the hall.

"And Taylor, I promise you Al is totally over being mad and… Oh, I gotta go. I promised Pomfrey I'd help sort medicine bottles."

"You know you're not exciting Franklin." Taylor's calm voice rode down. Alice gritted her teeth. No one was allowed to insult Frank.

When Taylor came in, with a new flame in her fire, Alice hit Taylor with as many spells she possibly could.

"Stop!" he pleaded, but no one would listen. "Alison, stop!" he demanded.

"Excuse you, my name isn't Alison. My name is Alice." She hissed.

"Excuse all of you. Go to Dumbledore. Ten points each from Gryffindor." Said McGongall.

"But McGongall, you don't understand!" Remus tried to explain.

"You were attacking a student it's all I need to know."

"But professor-" Peter complained.

"Professor!" Sirius whined.

"But nothing. All of you, in my office now. You too Rosier."

In McGongall's office, Alice, Taylor, Remus, Sirius, James, Mary, Marlene and Peter all sat in different chairs, thoroughly angry. It was very lopsided, as only James and Alice dared venture to Taylor and they only did it to stare the boy down.

"I'm surprised at you Remus. You too Peter and Marlene. Everyone else, it's good seeing you back in my office. Again." McGongall stated. "One and I mean one person state what happened." She demanded.

So of course two people started talking.

"Well, Alice and Taylor went on a date…"

"Me and Taylor were dating, and he said…"

"Harsh things to her and it…"

"I don't understand if he'll be allowed to get away with saying that I mean…"

"Potter, Prewett. One person does not mean two people who share a mind." McGonagall hushed. "Prewett, it seems this goes back to you. Go on."

"Alright well any way, Taylor was rude, so we were just giving him a taste of his own medicine." Alice explained.

"Well, how about next time the seven of you want to start something, you don't come to do it in my class?" McGonagall asked. "Detention for all of you."

"Not me, right professor?" asked Taylor.

"No Taylor, it seems you've harmed Miss Prewett. Detention for you too. Now go to Pomfrey to get cleaned up." She said. "Prewett, Potter, Lupin stay a moment. The rest are dismissed." They looked at each other, waiting for everyone to go.

"Alice… You really don't need to do this every time someone 'hurts' you."

"What? I'm allowed to fight and stand up for myself?" Alice shot back.

"Alice, sometimes you don't need to fight." McGonagall told her.

"And most of the time I do. Are we done here?" Alice asked.

"Potter, Lupin you two seem to have a real problem with Mr. Rosier, correct?"

"He hurt Als."

"He's awful as a person." Remus told his teacher.

"Alright. Well you two stay out of Miss Prewett's business, and stop worrying about her. She can take care of herself. Alright, you two may go."

"Professor, there are three of us." James told her.

"But I'm still speaking to Miss Prewett."

"Why me?" Alice whined.

"See you Als!" James said running off.

"It'll be fine Alice." Remus said patting her head.

"Alright Miss Prewett, you and another one of your friends will be showing a new student around for detention. I'm not sure which yet."

"If you want people she'll like, go with Remus." Alice said.

"I'm more in the 'Preparing for the worst' stage with her. She's timid. Her name is Callidora Malkin."

"Callidora? What name is that?" Alice asked rolling her eyes. "Look is that all?"

"Yes Miss Prewett. You may go."

"Good. Bye." Alice said walking off."

"Miss Prewett, you need to work on your social skills."

"My social skills are fine Professor."

"If that's what you think Miss Prewett." McGonagall had clearly given up fighting Alice.

Alice left in a huffed fashion, and went to her next class.

"Lily, I need to go talk to Kirsa, can you come with me?" Anna asked over lunch.

"Why Anna?" Lily sighed.

"It's a serious problem. Please?" Anna begged. Lily sighed again, but reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks Lily. Kirsa's in here." Anna said pointing out her sister's class.

"Kirsa." Anna asked timidly.

"Yes?" A larger blonde girl called out.

"Kirsa, I have a problem." Anna said. "Lily, you can go now." She dismissed. Lily stayed though, curious about Anna's problem.

"What is it baby?" Kirsa asked.

"Well um… I… Um… Lily go now. You don't care." She said. Lily, surprised at her friend's sudden boldness looked at her feet.

"I care."

"No you don't. I tried to tell you three times in the past two weeks, and you won't talk to me. 'Go tell Kirsa'. So go away. Kirsa can handle it." Anna said.

"Hey now baby, don't be disrespectful." Kirsa soothed.

"But Kir, she won't listen! Every time I try and talk to Lily, she doesn't listen!" Anna exclaimed.

Lily, who knew how painstakingly true this was, looked at her feet, and decided to walk out.

"Kirsa, I don't want to go to school here anymore."

"Why not?" she asked her sister.

"Everyone is like Lily. No one cares what I say. It's not important." Anna sighed.

"Well, maybe somewhere else no one would care. At least here, I care. And someone else might too. Go look for someone who cares."

"I guess. Thanks Kir." Anna sighed, walking out. She went back to her table and ate quietly, pondering on how the hat so anything remotely Gryffindor in her. She was a Hufflepuff in her own eyes and was certain the hat made some kind of mistake.

"Hey Annabelle, is someone sitting by you?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

"No… Why?" Anna asked, taken by surprise he called her Annabelle. Most people just called her Anna.

"Well you look sad. I figure if you sit by someone as fantastic as me, you'll feel better, don't you agree?" Peter asked jokingly. "I'm sorry, I got that from James. But really, you look like you need a friend." Peter said sitting by her.

"Well… Thanks." She said smiling.

"No problem. Anything been going on with you?" he asked.

"No… Just… You know… Sad."

"Well why? I don't want you to be sad."

"It's just… I don't think it matters, you know?"

"It matters to me Annabelle." Peter told her.

Annabelle smiled. "Um… Thanks."

"Say, why don't you meet me down at the Quidditch Pitch before the first game? We can sit together." Peter offered.

Annabelle smiled. "Thanks… Er sure!" Annabelle walked out of the Great Hall and to her room, humming for the first time. Not because Peter asked her on a date, but because Peter, noticed her. She mattered to someone, and that mattered to her.

Meanwhile, Peter ran to his guys, grinning.

"What's up with you Petey?" James asked.

"Nothing." He said, but the skip in his step was noticed.

"Something happened, and you're not allowed to leave the three of us until you say what."

"So you two still trying out for Quidditch?" he asked Sirius and James.

"Yeah… Why?" James asked.

"I have a date to your first game." He said nonchalantly.

"No way! Who?" The trio inquired to their friend.

"Anna."

"She said words to you? Actual words? I thought she only talked to her roommates." Sirius said.

Peter explained the whole story, added emphasis on her reaction to him.

"So what you're saying is… You became a girl to get a girl?" James asked making Sirius chuckle.

"Shut up James, at least I can get the girl I'm after." Peter said. James glared, but it was very clear Peter had one, so he didn't make any move to attack.

Alice stalked around the grounds grumbling, waiting for Remus, the other one who'd been assigned this mission. To meet Callidora.

"Al." Remus called out to his friend. "Over here." Alice walked over to him. "I hate people. Why did she assign me to this? I hate people." Alice muttered to Remus, but he patted her back.

"You might like Callidora. For all you know she'll give you your first muggle book."

"Too late, Mary gave me 'Alice in Wonderland' and Marlene gave me a book about cats." She said. She immediately decided she hated this Callidora.

"Well, be nice to her Als."

"You don't tell me what to do Rem." She said, but she would mind her manners. Because she was certain Remus would kill her if she didn't.

"Callidora Malkin." A fairly pretty girl said walking up to them. She didn't do anything, except say she was Callidora Malkin. Alice noted she smelled of cigarette smoke and something she couldn't put a name on.

"I'm Alice and this is Remus and we will be your tour guides today. How does it feel to transfer to Hogwarts?"

Callidora said nothing, but shrugged her shoulders. "Alright." Said Alice, keeping it moving she grabbed Remus and they walked to the first place Alice thought of. "This is the Great Hall. We eat here. What house're you in?" Alice asked. Callidora pulled out her tie, yellow and black. "Alright Huffs eat over there." She said pointing to the Hufflepuff table. She didn't know how this kid was a Hufflepuff, she smelled like smoke and didn't talk. Alice continued to walk and went to the kitchens. She pointed out the Hufflepuff common room, then Remus told Callidora she'd have to ask someone else where it was because Alice was a Gryffindor and not supposed to know where other common rooms were, even though she did. She walked around and showed Calli every place she liked and Remus would allow.

"Okay, go find someone to take you to your common room." Alice said.

"Als, make the girl feel welcome." Remus hissed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said, but Callidora hadn't said anything. She walked off, looking back, as if she was memorizing their faces, remembering them for another day.

"Freak." Alice muttered when she was totally gone.

"Who're you calling a freak?" Narcissa, the fourth year Black asked, standing by her was Calisto Black and Alec Mulciber.

"Well… You for starters." She said.

"Don't make fun of Narcissa pipsqueak." Alec warned. Alice glared at him, remembering her hair being jerked.

"Well, don't give me a reason to make fun of her." She warned. Alec began nearing Alice, but Remus, stood between the two.

"Don't mess with Alice." He warned.

"And what're you gonna do if I mess with her?" he asked, amused by the nerdy Gryffindor's sudden bravery.

"Well I…" Remus stopped for a moment. He couldn't expose his secret here and now. Not like this.

He didn't have to though, because Alec punched at his jaw. Alice, kicked Alec who fell, and grabbed Remus and the two ran and didn't stop till the Gryffindors got to their common room.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine Als. Why do they keep bugging us?" he pondered.

"Well, we're easy targets because we're smaller, and the two of us aren't really husky, you know? And because I broke up with Taylor and he's a controlling fuck." Remus gasped a little at the swear word. Girls didn't swear.

"And probably because of the hallway." He said.

"Probably." Alice said. She inspected Remus for damaged. "Does this hurt?" she asked, touching the part of his face Alec had punched him. He whimpered a little. "It'll bruise no date. If it wasn't on your face, no one would be able to tell because of all the bruises and scars you have already." She said.

"Why'd you run?" he asked. "You're Alice. You never run."

"I run sometimes." She said quickly. She didn't want to get into why she had run, because she wanted to pretend she didn't put out to be as brave as she thought she was.

"Not that I can think of."

"I do."

"Well why?" he asked.

She sighed. "Because it hurt like fuck to get my hair pulled." She told him. Remus chuckled. "What?"

"Just big bad Alice is afraid of some hair pulling."

"I outta pick you up by your hair."

"Please don't." he said. "Well if it's not that bad, I'd like to refrain from going to the nurse." Once a month was bad enough for him.

"Sure." Alice said.

"Thanks. Let's go find Potter and the Idiots."

"That sounds like a boy band."

Alice and Remus walked over to the boys' dorm, and Remus gave Alice a piggy back riding, figuring out long ago that this was a way to avoid a slide down.

"What happened to you Rem?" Sirius asked.

"Did Alice punch you?" Peter asked.

"Why would you assume it was me?" Alice demanded.

"Sorry Miss Alice ma'am." Peter said, emphasizing his faux fear.

"Well if it wasn't 'Miss Alice ma'am' then who?" James asked.

"Alec and Narcissa and Calisto."

"To be fair, Alec was the only fighter." Alice added. "Remus got hit and being outnumbered and overpowered, I grabbed him and ran." Alice explained, hiding her real reason. Remus quirked his eyebrow, but didn't expose her secret.

"Good thinking. Because if your face looked like Remus' you'd stop passing school."

"It's not bad." Remus said, thoroughly convinced it wasn't.

"Well… Okay Rem."

"So Als did you hear?" Sirius asked, changing the subject. "Someone has himself a girlfriend."

"You?"

"No. Petey. He's going at it with Annabelle."

"Really?" Alice turned to Peter, walked over to him and leaned down (he was sitting, luckily), warning "If you make her cry, you'll cry." She said, then skipped back where she was, make everyone laugh. "Where's Frank?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I need to bother him." She said.

"He's in the bathroom, showering." James said.

"Oh, tell him I'll be looking for him later." She said. "James, help me out." She said. She hoped on his back, and they walked out together. James said goodbye when she got off the stairs, and Alice went to go sneak some food before curfew.

Alice had been out by herself many times before, but not since the break up.

"Hey there." A tall Slytherin said, pinning her to a wall.

"Put me down or I'll hex you." Alice warned.

"Hey, hey Alice there, I'm not here to hurt you." Alec Mulciber promised. "There's no one around, and I just had to tell you how cute you are." He said.

"Well… I'll be off then." She said moving out of his grasp.

"So heard you and baby Rosier broke up." The third year said.

"Your point?"

"You're cute. I'm hot. Let's have sex."

Alice never considered this an option. She was fucking twelve. That didn't stop her from doing a lot of things… And sex… With her enemy?

But why call him an enemy? He was just a guy who hated her and her friends… And wanted…

"One deal. You can't mess with Remus or Frank or James okay?" she said.

"Alright. Off limits. I'm straight anyway."

"No, I mean hurt them."

"As long as I don't, we fuck?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. Alright, start stripping." He said.

Alice was confused. "In the hall?" she asked.

"We can do it in the class." He said.

"Um… Okay." She heard when people had sex, it was sensual. It was like every part of you was loved. He dragged her into the classroom, and sat her on the desk. He quickly took of her clothes.

As she said before, Alice always heard sex was sensual and beautiful. But the truth was, sex hurt. Or it did this time. She was crying through most of it, though she did as she was told. It wasn't rape, but she wasn't enjoying this at all. Not even because who she was with. He came up to her and asked her for it. She him promise, then said yes.

The truth was she would have even if he said no to her promise.

When they finished for the first of many night sneaking around, he and she agreed to hate eachother by day and make love by night. Like super heroes, but with sex.

Alice pulled out her wand and Alec taught her a spell a girl he had been with showed him to fix themselves up. And Alice used it and looked fine, but smelled of sex.

"And just so we're clear, we're not dating. You can fuck who you want." Alec said.

"I was hoping weren't dating." Alice told him, in a tinier voice. "Why me?" she asked.

"Why you what? Why'd I come up to you? Because you're a virgin. And you just broke up with a boy. And you're easy. Now run along pipsqueak." So she did.

"Al, there you are. I was looking for you." Frank said. She couldn't help but be over come by immense guilt. Because Frank would hate her if he found out. She didn't want Frank or James or Remus or Mary or anyone to hate her.

"Alice is right here!" he called out to someone and Mary and Marlene grinned and hugged her. "Alice, we've been looking all over for you." Marlene said.

"Als, there you are!" Lily said, running in. She was followed by Anna, who huffed quietly.

"Alice, did you hear about Peter and Anna. They're so cute together!" Mary told her.

"I heard." She said.

"I want them to stay together. Inbreed dating for our group kid get awkward if anyone breaks it off and I just like them together so much." Mary said. "Of course I also think Lily should just say yes to Potter, because he's so embarrassed with his crush and…" Mary kept rambling about her couplings and what not. Alice ignored her, feeling guilty. But she wanted to do it again, because in those brief minutes she and the undesirable Alec stayed together after sex, they were nice. Not because it was Alec, but because he pretended to care about her. Just long enough that they wouldn't get caught. And it was nice.

"Alice, you sweating, are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Al, do you need water?" Mary asked, finally shutting up about how much she'd put on James and Lily getting together.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Kay… Well…" Behind him something crashed, and four boys laughed.

"Nice one Peter."

"Great job." Alice heard the familiar sound of four boys pranking.

"Got the chocolate frogs?" James asked. "Filch had a whole supply of them.

"Damn, gave me a heart attack!" Marlene said.

"You guys are like… Like Marauders or something." Lily said.

"Mar-whaters?" Mary asked.

"Marauders. They take people's stuff." Remus told Mary.

"If we're Marauders you guys are… FEMALE MARAUDERS!" Peter exclaimed. "And Frank."

"I think I'd like to be kept out of that." Annabelle said quietly.

"Me too if it's FEMALE MARAUDERS… And Frank." Frank told Peter.

"Okay. Marauders, Female Marauders, Frank and Annabelle." Sirius said.

"You guys are ridiculous." Lily said, Remus echoing her sentiments.

Sirius, Mary, James and Alice all looked at eachother. "We know."

"Right!" Peter said.

"General acceptance." Marlene told everyone.


	4. The Deceit of Prewett

**The Deceit of Prewett**

Weeks passed for the second years, fall changed to winter and things were quiet. It was nice. Peter and Anna were at ease with each other, and Peter tried to impress her by doing simple chivalry things, like putting his rob over a puddle of water (he only did that once, because he hated wearing wet clothes) to giving her Snivelous' stolen foods.

James had continued trying to win Lily's affection, to her embarrassment. Marlene, Mary and Alice would continue to make a mockery out of her and him, though if you asked, three of the three want them together very much. Remus and Alice continued to show Callidora around the school.

"Alright and here behind classroom number three, is Remus' favorite hotspot, the library." Alice said, her voice filled with dry sarcasm.

"Cool." Callidora said.

"Cool? Callidora, do you ever say more words than one syllable words?" Alice asked, having not heard her speak more than three words at a time.

"Call me Calli." She said. Remus and Alice exchanged a glance, Remus' saying to be polite, Alice a glance of disapproval.

"Calli?"

"Yeah, we're all good enough friends. Call me Calli." She said.

"Calli, we hardly know anything besides you're a Huff."

"You know my name is Calli. People in my house don't know that some of them."

"Well, alright." Remus said. "Als toss me that book."

"No, you don't throw books Rem." She said.

"You've learnt something from me? That's a start. Maybe it is possible to teach Sirius and James to read." He joked.

"Who's James?" Calli asked.

"Okay that's official Huff. You're meeting all our friends." Alice said grabbing Calli and pulling her along. "Come on Rem, you'll get to introduce her." She pulled Callidora with her, and she noticed how when she passed the Slytherins, they didn't hurt her, or Remus. They let her pass.

Sirius Black was on the Quidditch Pitch, showing Mary his ever so fabulous moves. "Rem, who's this girl?" Sirius asked, pointing to Calli.

"No time for explanation, follow me!" Alice said, running around. She found Peter and Anna with Frank and Marlene sitting outside by the lake, wondering if there really was a giant squid. Alice got the whole group to follow her, and kept running. "Alright team, only two more people, then introductions can begin!" Alice squeaked.

"Think like James Potter." Remus said.

"Think like Lily Evans." Alice told him. "Then go to all those places and flirt with her." Everyone- give Callidora- laughed, because of how true that was.

"So have any clue where they might be?" Alice asked.

"The library-"

"That's too easy. He'd find her there." Alice told them. "Think… Lily-esque."

"Lily gardens!" Peter said.

"Hogwarts doesn't have those Peter." Sirius told him.

"Well the regular gardens have lilies? Lily would go there, because she thinks it's nice."

"TO THE GARDENS!" Marlene shouted running ahead of them.

"TO THE GARDENS!" Peter followed, pulling Anna.

"Wait for us." Frank said, pulling Alice along. Mary raced Sirius up to the gardens, and won.

"Lily?" Peter called out.

"Lily!" Marlene called louder, and the pair got into a shouting match.

"Godric can you two shut up?" Lily asked coming into view.

"Lily!" Mary said.

"Hey Anna." Lily called. She had been trying to get into her friend's good graces, wanting her not to hate her.

"Lily." Anna said, retreating into Peter.

"So why're you guys shouting my name at the top of your lungs?" Lily asked, avoiding the guilt she got every time she talked to Anna.

"Well we're looking for you, BUT WE ARE ALSO INFORMING JAMES POTTER WHERE EVER HE MAY BE THAT LILY EVANS IS IN THEGARDENS AND SO ARE ALL HIS FRIENDS SO HE OUGHT TO GET HIS ARSE HERE SO WE CAN MEET A GIRL!" Peter shouted.

"You called." James said, coming in. "Hello Lily."

"Potter." Lily spat, rolling her eyes at Peter.

"This is Callidora." Alice said. "Callidora, this is Lily, Peter, Marlene, Sirius, Frank, Anna, Mary, and James." She said.

"Hi." Calli said.

"Tell us about yourself." Lily told her.

"Well, I'm a Hufflepuff." Calli said. She still reeked of smoke and something else, but no one said anything about it, not even Peter.

"Well where're you from? Why haven't we seen you before?" Peter asked.

"Well um… I moved here from Dumstrang. I had to switch schools because the kids teased me, and my mum said I was depressed." Calli told them.

That explained her not talking. However, Calli had a bigger secret, besides being depressed or anything like that. When she wasn't careful, or able to control it, Callidora's hair changed colours, her body changed shapes. But she was careful now, and had her Metamorphagus powers almost under control. Almost.

No one really cared that Calli was a Huff and they were all Gryffindors. Everyone liked Calli, and the more she said about herself, the more even Alice warmed up to her. Because Alice had something to go off of as a person. Alice didn't like the idea of a face with a name; she wanted her to have qualities and something.

Alice looked at the time one the clock and had to excuse herself. She was nearly late to meet Alec. Frank offered to walk her to the common room, and finding no excuse to use, she let him come.

"Alice, I have something to ask you… If I can." Frank said, a bit nervous.

"Yeah go 'head." She said, walking, just as nervous. A million and one things could go wrong right now… More than that, anything could.

"Prewett, I'm down here." A familiar voice shouted.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

Frank turned around. "Leave her alone." Frank said, standing in front of Alice.

"Look, Pipsqueak and me have a deal, so I'd suggest you walk off. Or Pipsqueak could tell you what it was." Alec said, a malicious look spreading across his face. "Alright off then." Alec said to Frank.

"Bye Frank." Alice said. "Don't tell anyone about this okay?" she said, not looking him in the eye.

Frank nodded reluctantly, and walked away, never asking what he wanted to.

"Where'd she sneak off to?" James asked Frank the second he walked into the common room. Frank was easy to pound questions out of than Alice.

"She went nowhere." Frank said walking up to his room. He sat on his bed reading his homework.

"She obviously went somewhere if you're so pissy." Sirius told him.

"She went nowhere."

"Liar." James said. Of course, he had been very interested as to where his friend, his best friend, always snuck off to. He wasn't worried, because Alice was tough, but still. "Look I demand you take us to her right now!"

"I promised her to leave her alone."

"Dammit Frank, you and your soft spot for her." James said.

"I don't have a soft spot for her, and she doesn't have one for me."

"Franky, is she still seeing Rosier?" James asked getting up.

"No."

"Then what's got you so mad? You're not usually this upset when Als finds somewhere else to leave you."

Frank had enough. He worked out, slamming the door and went for a walk. It didn't take long for him to get followed by James Potter. "Frank Longbottom you better tell me right now what's got you in a mood." He warned.

"Nothing has got me in a mood other than you." He said, trying to walk past.

"Look you can't tell me where she is, but you can walk there and I may or may not follow you okay? You'll still look fine." James said.

James was brilliant sometimes. Without a word, Frank practically ran in Alice's direction, stopping to make sure James caught up. He went down the hall and looked into all the doors, hoping he could find one that Alice might be in.

James stopped from one he heard noise in. He peeked in and saw Alice and Alec. "OH GODRIC!" he shouted before he could stop himself. The two who were obviously entangled, obviously naked and obviously caught stopped their actions and looked out the window.

"Shit." Alice said.

Frank had come in and Alice glared at him. "I told you not to tell him where we were Frank." She said trying not to cry. By now, she had found sex to be something she liked, and not really with Alec, but still.

"Alice I didn't even know you were-"

"If either of you spill mine and Pipsqueak's secret I swear to Salazar I will hurt all three of you."

"Look Mulciber you may have conned Alice into thinking you can hurt us but you can't hurt us." James said.

"There's a lot of us and one of you and we have back up."

"And? You kids are so cute." He said, his voice dripping with fake syrupy sweet. He laughed and then grabbed Alice, who was still naked, and held her too tight. "I can definitely hurt her." He said squeezing her. Alice summed up all her strength and kicked him as hard as she could in the balls.

"Shit!" Alec screamed, dropping Alice. She threw on her clothes as fast as she could and turned back to Alec.

"You were saying?" she asked, staring at him as if to dare him to repeat it.

Of course, Alec wasn't going to get afraid of a little girl so easy, even if her little friends were there too. He transfixed his clothes on, and glared at her. "Avis." He said pointing his wand at her. Suddenly a flock of birds rushed out of his wand and towards the group of three.

Alice, ready to stay and fight for what Mulciber had said about her, was forced to leave because both her friends dragged her out.

"Alice what the hell were you doing?" James asked disapprovingly.

"Alice he hates us." Frank added gentler.

"Hates us? Alice he could have hurt you while you were… You know…"

"Fucking him?" Alice provided rolling her eyes. "Since when did you care about danger James?" she asked.

"Since you were in danger and you're…"

"Fucking him. Look James I'm a big girl. I need to go okay." She said walking off.

"Alice wait." Frank called after her. Before he could go after though James stopped him.

"Let her go Frank. She's pissed, and has no right to be."

"James we did walk in on them uh…"

"Fucking." He said mimicking Alice.

"James why would she do that."

"Don't know."

"We need to keep quiet for her." Frank said feeling guilty about leading James here. He had acted too impulsively, something he couldn't stop doing.

"Fine." James said walking off.

* * *

"Peter this is really nice." Annabelle said holding his hand gently. Peter had made her a quick sandwich with pudding on the side.

"Do you really like it?" he asked. He had worked really hard on the sandwich, well hers because he'd eat anything. He had even considered cutting hers into a heart, but that was stupid so he made triangles.

"You did such a nice job Peter."

"Cool. So go on about Kirsa."

"Right. So it's not I don't adore my sister, really I do. It's just I get so tired of her being the only one allowed to solve my problems. Like I'll go to Lily for help and she'll just… Blow me off."

"She's trying to help you now Anna."

"Only because I told her she wasn't helping me."

"She'll come around, trust me. Lily has a thing about not being an idiot. It's why she's not dating Potter yet." Peter laughed.

"Peter you're wonderful." She giggled into his shoulder.

"You sure are something Anna." He said smiling.

"It's really nice out. We better get to the game right? Don't want to miss it." he warned. He wanted to kiss her, but she was so Annabelle he thought she'd back away. Now it was a while before he had kissed Annabelle, but it wasn't this first date.

* * *

James walked past Lily Evans, who had been sitting in the library, not even noticing her. "What nothing Potter?"

"Actually Evans, you know Prewett don't you?"

"Three feet high with a mouth on her." She said, knowing he knew she knew because he was there with both girls before.

"What should I do about her?"

"You're not telling me you developed a thing for her are you?"

"No, no of course not. She's just being a danger to herself."

"James you're a danger to everything, how on Earth could you help Ally Cat?"

"Look she's being so Alice and she-"

"Lily, where's my copy of… Potter go away." Severus Snape said.

"Oh I see you're busy then." James said about to walk away. "How're you Snivellous?"

"Fine Snotter. Go away."

"Wait, James what's wrong with Alice."

"Nothing." He said trudging off.

"Something happen to Prewett?" Severus asked.

"No nothing Sev. Or maybe something. I don't know, what if she's not okay."

"Well you know Potter tends to lie so maybe they're just trying to play a joke on you."

"Probably… Or maybe not…"

"Lily, don't worry." He lifted her head. "Hey look at me, she's probably fine." He said.

"Right… Alice can take care of herself, she's fine… So Potions homework…"

Alice was asleep before dinner. She didn't want to be bothered with questions by Frank or James or anyone they told. She just wanted to cry and sleep and be left alone. Frank had told everyone that she had been sick earlier when they talked and James had neither confirmed or denied it, so everyone decided it must be true, because Frank spent his dinner worrying over her to James who shook his head and said to leave her.

The girls all entered their room quiet, as to not disturb the sleeping Alice. If they looked at her, she did look sick, but only because she had been crying all while they were downstairs. She was embarrassed and angry and she wanted to talk to someone but she was too prideful to. Frank would look at her with that sad look because she had done something stupid and he didn't know how to tell her he thought she was being stupid, and James would flat out tell her she was acting stupid and then she didn't want to tell anyone else.


	5. I'm Sorry, I Love You, We Can Go

**Chapter 5: I'm Sorry, I Love You, We Can Go**

Frank hadn't slept all night. He would have asked her that night, before all the chaos. He _wanted _to ask her. He still did. It was Alice, and he wanted to go out with her but he didn't know how to tell her. And she was off shagging some guy, some guy they all hated, some guy he thought _she _hated. She had gotten him heartbroken before he got to be in her heart. She would have his heart for a long time.

"Franky." James called around 2 A.M. "Franky."

"You'll walk them you know." He said talking about the other boys.

"No I won't. Anyway, Frank, look. You and she will work okay. We just need her to see."

"James I'm not like you. You could go ask any girl out any day and not be pressured by the thousand times she said no."

"It's only been twenty-six, and that's not the point Frank. How long have you liked Alice?"

"Since the three of us went to Diagon Alley with your mother because mum was sick and her mum always sent her with you. She bought me some food and then we hung out with her adult cousin Molly Weasley, and Molly laughed because I spilled ice cream on Alice and Alice told Molly to shut up that I was great." He said smiling at his feet, thinking about it. It was the best thought in the world, and soon his thoughts reminded him about her and another boy and his smile faded.

"So she needs a spilled ice cream moment."

"But she _was _the spilled ice cream moment… It's like… How do you know you like Lily?"

"Because she hates me. Because she's beautiful and wonderful and she's so… Evans-like." He explained.

"Evans like? By Godric you can't even say her first name."

"Can so. Lily Evans. Lily, Lily, Lily-"

"I swear that's all you ever say." Sirius muttered opening his eyes.

"Look Sirius we need to pause Operation Evans and start Operation Alice."

"But you don't like Alice…"

"He means for Frank." Remus said pulling the cover off his head.

"Rem, I thought you were-"

"Reading. I think it's a great idea to be fair. Frank loves Alice-"

"I don't _love _Alice." Frank told them.

"You love Alice." Remus said.

"I don't love Alice I… Any ways go on."

"So we get Alice to love you. Easy right?"

"If it were easy Lily would be going out with me."

"But Alice actually likes Franky as a person and finds the sight of him less than hideous." Sirius said.

Frank closed his eyes and hid back into the bed.

"Frank there's no need to be embarrassed, it's just Alice. We've all seen her around and we all like Alice."

"Well not like you like her Franky boy." Sirius added.

"But we want you to be happy."

"Actually I want him to grow some balls." James said.

"Well I just…"

"One step look we need to plan." The whole group sat down and decided Remus would bring Alice on a walk and talk to her about Frank and other people she liked and mostly Frank and why and if she liked him and if this was a lost cause. Frank chose Remus, because James would flat out ask her, Sirius would joke with her and Peter would be Peter.

Alice knew she'd have to wake up. She didn't want to wake up, but she knew she'd have to.

"Alice you still have Charms homework and-"

"Marlene you have to yell at her. Like this… ALICE GET OUT OF BED."

"Go away Mary I'm trying to sleep." Alice warned sleepily.

"But Alice I miss your gorgeous face and you're perfect come out for me-"

"Alice I was told to ask you to talk to Remus when you leave. If you need me I'll be hiding from Potter."

"Lily honestly you're an idiot. Go hang out with Severus and he won't talk to you."

"He'll get into a fight with Sev!"

"Nothing'll detour James Potter. Face the facts." Mary said pushing Alice out of her bed. "Alright pretty girl, time to go on a play date with RemRem."

"You're ridiculous." Alice said standing up and putting on clothes.

"Alice, hey can we talk?" Remus asked the second she got down the stairs.

"I um…" she knew she'd have to say something some time. "Yeah we can talk."

"You look awful." Remus stated as they walked down the corridor.

"Well I feel awful." Alice said wiping her eyes. She would let him talk before she apologized a thousand times.

"Frank told us you were sick. Sorry Als."

"I'm fine now, really." Thank Godric Frank would lie for her.

"Well that's good. Look about Franky he's upset abou-"

Remus was cut off by several cat calls in Alice's direction. She looked around as she walked into the Great Hall and noticed the entire Slytherin table _laughing _at her. Immediately Remus steered her out, probably not wanting her to get into a fight or anything. "We really should go outside, I sort of like the fresh air." He said, and she obliged.

What if Alec told? "Um… Remus I'm still not feeling so well I should go lie down or-"

"Look Als, what do you think about Franky boy?"

"Well he's one of my best friends, and he has a stupid sister who makes weird faces when he's around me."

"Well what else do you think about him?"

"That I owe him an apology."

"Oi, Alison Prewett."

"It's just Alice."

"Just Alice, heard about you and Mulciber. How much do you charge? The power of friendship?" someone laughed. Alice glared at her feet, wishing she wasn't with Remus.

"Bugger off eh Avery."

"Aw is the sweet witty Gryffindor defending you Gryffinwhore?" he asked with fake sweetness.

"I'm not a whore!" Alice yelled. "I'm not."

"Oh yes you are." He said laughing.

"Ever heard it's rude to speak to a lady like that?" Remus growled.

"Rem, really just go get James okay."

"Als I can help-"

"Alice doesn't want you to know the whore secret."

"I'm not a whore!"

"Yes you are. If you're not tell little gentleman what happened. Probably fucking him too."

Fuck. Remus was too clever not to add all that together. If he said he didn't understand, he was lying.

"Alice go ahead and tell him." Avery nudged laughing.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Make me. Suck me off Prewett." He snorted.

That was all it took. Tears welling up in her eyes, she ignored them, punching him hard. He laughed grabbing her. "You're too predictable now-a-days."

"Is this predictable?" she asked kneeing him in the balls. He toppled over in pain.

"Yes." He gasped out.

"Miss Prewett what is going on here?" Professor Dumbledore asked walking up to the scene.

"He was harassing Alice and he wouldn't leave her alone and-"

"Mr. Lupin, if you could slow down I'd like to hear Miss Prewett's story."

"Professor, he was prodding me on a subject that he has no right discussing and he assaulted me and-"

"YOU TRIED TO PUNCH ME!" Avery yelled from the ground.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to deduct ten points from both houses and sending you both to detentions."

"BUT SHE-"

"You're older Mr. Avery, you ought to know better than to make fun of a young lady."

"I'd hardly call _her _a _lady_."

Alice, who was still kind of teary eyed, ran off. She needed to find one place no one could find her, so she ran as fast as she could to her common room, and his under the couch to cry.

Okay, it was stupid, but who would look under a couch?

No one.

A few days passed and Alice had tried very hard not to piss of her friends, hoping they'd forgive her.

"Alice Prewett quit being ridiculous. Why did you do it?" Sirius asked when he had had enough of her.

"I um… It just… I didn't want to have a boyfriend and it was… Nice and-"

"For god's sake Sirius, what're you doing, you handle it delicately." Remus whispered.

"Look Als you fucking people is your business. In a classroom is unclassy as all get out, but I mean with him, you're not getting much better, so what did you think Alice? That we'd never find out? I love you Als, but that's a stupid idea. We were going to find out." James told her. "Look at me Alice." She looked up. "Alice can you explain exactly what happened?" James asked. He knew he was more likely to get answers being "tough but firm".

So Alice explained her whole story, very soft, very hollow and wishing she didn't have to. "I'm sorry." She said when it was over.

"Good. Can you quit being in a stupid depressive rage and act like Alison Prewett again?" he asked, hoping that would have its intended effect, other than making Peter snort.

"Honestly James you ought to know that I… Love the name Alison." She said grinning, catching him.

"Good. Come on boys, Alison. Let's go."

Days passed and other than some Slytherins thinking they were allowed to snicker at Alice and make fun of her, which got her into fights a lot. Luckily none of them got her detention.

Annabelle had changed. She was a little more outgoing, she was a little less quiet and she was smiling now. She wasn't afraid of boys and she had found someone to make her happy. "Here let me help you." She said to her boyfriend, cleaning Peter's nose off with a napkin at breakfast. "You're so cute Peter." She teased.

"It's my masculine charm." He teased.

"Keep that masculine charm for me, okay love?"

"If you want." He said, trying to feed her some of his eggs. He missed her mouth and the scrambled eggs fell into her lap. Every one of his friends giggled. He smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend and grabbed a napkin to help clean it off. "Sorry."

"It's okay Peter." She said blushing.

"Oh Peter, you're so darling and beautiful." Mary teased.

"But Annabelle, you're the most perfect thing ever oh Annabelle!" Sirius, who was sitting by Mary, joined.

"But no one is better than you Peter!" Mary giggled. Everyone in the group was sitting there laughing their heads off.

"Oh bugger off. I for one think they're very sweet together." Marlene said.

"I do this with all my favorite couples. Now for a short scene of James and Lily." Sirius said. He turned to Mary and raised his eyebrows, and in his best James voice said "Go out with me Evans!"

"Ew gross Potter." Mary said trying not to giggle.

"You guys are so funny." James said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I think there is _no one _better than Peter." Annabelle said.

"Right… I mean there's Annabelle but like no one else. And Annabelle is the most perfect."

"After me." Sirius said.

"And me." Remus added.

"Right. But mostly me." Sirius said.

"Boys, boys. Please let's assume no one will ever be better than me." Alice told them. Frank sat quietly looking into his breakfast. _Alice if only you knew. _It sounded so cliché, but he liked everything about Alice. Her arrogance, her studies, her silly faces, the way she laughed, when she got mad, everything Alice Prewett did was so loveable.

But no, Frank Longbottom did _not_ love Alice Prewett.

"Alice! Alice!" James called to his friend later in a hallway. "Alice did you hear? Evans says I _might _have a chance to be her friend." He told her grinning.

"Well that's a start. Note how I said start." She said. "In about four more years you could be kissing her."

"So ready to be sixteen." James joked.

"Cool. So anything exciting happening that could take off this year?"

"Not really I-"

"Shit, it's Taylor!" Alice said looking at her ex-boyfriend from across the hall.

"Alice why're you afraid of him?"

"I am not!" Alice said crouching lower to avoid him.

"Come on Als. Just go."

"Go what?"

"Jesus Als. Come with me." James grabbed Alice's arm and went up to Taylor. "Hey Taylor, look you need to apologize to Alice."

"For what? If anything, all of you need to apologize to me for your attack!"

"Look I'm not apologizing for anything and you were rude to her."

"None of you will tell her what's wrong with her. Someone has to."

"Nothing is _wrong _with me Taylor." Alice said defensively.

"Yes you are Alice. You're being defensive, because you know it's true. You know you need this kind of help and you know your supposed friends won't help you. I'll always be willing to help you Alice."

"I won't be willing to get help." She said stomping off.

Seasons changed, and soon everyone was going off to Christmas vacation calling out things like "See you for the New Year's party!" and other things.

"Severus won't be home again this Christmas." Lily sighed.

"Lily seriously. Severus Snape is a greasy git who can't wash his hair proper." Marlene said.

"Or talk to people." Mary added.

"He talks nicely to me. And he can't help it people like to make fun of him okay. I'd appreciate if you stopped alright." Lily said, having none of this nonsense.

"I'm really excited we get to go to your place Ali!" Annabelle said. "Just me, you and Mary." She said.

"And you're sure your parents don't mind?"

"Yeah! Mum understands your mum and dad are busy being Aurors, and she agrees staying in the castle would be depressing, and we all know that you can't have Anna missing a good proper wizard Christmas."

"And what's a New Year party without James and Frank?" James asked grinning. The Prewetts, Potters and Longbottoms and various other families nearly always got together for parties on New Years.

"Oy thoughs parties must not exist." She teased. "There's always too little butterbeer then."

"Not true, not true! I steal plenty for us in the Fort." James, Alice and Frank had coaxed Mr. Potter into making them a tree house when they were eight and they still found use for it every New Years to escape the party in the Potter house. Frank had named it The Fort, because that's what they used it for after they had lost use for adventure in it.

"I'm so excited to see The Fort." Mary said.

"I'll be there too." Sirius told her raising an eyebrow.

Mary laughed and turned to Alice. "I'm not going anymore I think." She teased.

"You broke my heart Mar." Sirius whimpered.

"Hush you love me."

"That I do."

"And Evans is of course invited." James said.

"I think I'll pass." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Lily. At least come for New Years. Mr. Pettigrew is even letting Petey come!" Sirius said, at which Annabelle perked up, immediately blushing when she realized she did.

"I might come, depends if ah… Mum is sick or not." Remus said shyly.

"Oy your mum is sick an awful lot. Why do you have to go home that much for her? Seems you're gone nearly once a month!" Lily said, thinking she was hyperbolizing. Truth was Remus was gone once every month.

"His mum's real sick Evans." James said. "She doesn't like the hospital and Professor Dumbledore has something worked out." James explained. That's what Remus had told him.

"Right." Remus assured.

Remus was the first to spot his parents back at King's Cross. "Remie!" his mum shouted when he went to hug her. He'd felt awkward hugging his mum for the past six years. She admitted to him before that she also feels awkward hugging him, because she's his mother and he's her child and he's so lanky and scarred and she thinks it's her fault. He knows she thinks it's her fault, even though she doesn't say it. She let him stay outside longer than he should have. It was dark, really dark when he was attacked.

It was six years ago, but he still remembers it clear as day. He was six. He was playing outside and all his friends were turning in for the night, but not Remus. Remus wanted to stay outside as long as he could, because he never got to go outside when it was raining. It was really dark and he thought he should go in, but he decided it was more fun outside to make adventures all by himself. He heard something. It was a vicious and low growl. He decided that he should go in, because he was a bit away from home and it was going to be supper soon. He got up from off the ground, where he was trying to enchant rocks. Suddenly, without warning he was attacked. A werewolf ripped at him, clawing him. He screamed until his mother came outside and called the Aurors. But it was too late. He was brought to St. Mungo's for a month in quarantine. They knew he was infected with werewolf, but they didn't know what he would do, even as a cub. He had been forced every month before Hogwarts to go down to the hospital to a private section. His parents opposed him going to Hogwarts, until Dumbledore came up with an idea. He had the Whomping Willow planted, and he made a series of tunnels to connect Remus to the Shrieking Shack, where he was the one shrieking.

But now, six years later he still felt awkward with his mother. His father had left them, and it was Remus fault he knew. He always promised to visit, apologizing to Remus and his mother profusely, saying he had work things that made him go overseas and he'd be back. Six years later, he's not back. "I missed you Remus." His mother told her son.

"Missed you too mum." He muttered. "Is the full moon near New Years?" he asked as she walked out with him.

"I… I don't think so. Why?"

"I was invited to the big party at the Potters." He told her.

"Oh well you should go! The son is your friend right? Oh and I know the Longbottoms have a boy and you must know one of the Prewett kids and…"

"Frank and James and Alice are my friends. And Peter's girl is gonna be there and Mary and Peter and Sirius and-"

"Remus I'm so happy you have so many friends." The mother beamed. She always had a fear that her son would shut people out because of his condition. People thought he was dirty and gross and they weren't right. He was still her son and if anyone could help it he would remain her son.

"Thanks mum." Remus said.

At the Pettigrew house, everything was very different. Peter went home late, as usual and when he went home he kissed his mother goodnight and went up to his room. He wanted to try and miss his uncle and mother's fighting.

"God dammit you old fuckin' witch!"

"'Least I'm not a loony!"

"Stop yelling you'll wake the boy!"

"He's my boy. He sleeps through anything!"

The fight had been happening for as long as his uncle lived with The Pettigrews. Since both his parents worked, Peter had spent a lot of his childhood dealing with his batty uncle.

"Look Peter's trying to sleep, so I'd appreciate it if you both would shut up. He came home in a stellar mood and I prefer you two don't ruin it." Peter's father said. He hated when his brother and wife fought.

The two had fought about lots of things, ranging from who broke the dishes to what to do with Peter. They didn't think Peter was a nuisance, but he was lanky and awkward and so odd. Not creepy odd like his uncle, but off odd. Today they were going at it over spilled pumpkin juice. Funny, he never remembered his mum telling him to not cry over spilled pumpkin juice.

"Was he raving about his girl?" his mother asked. His mother loved the fact he had a girlfriend. She thought the two were cute especially since such a young pair had stayed together a year already. "Happy for you Petey." She'd always say.

"Yeah. And the Potters' party." Mr. Pettigrew said. "Bedtime you two." He told his wife and brother.

"Oy Sirius, James!" Mr. Potter called out. "Dinnertime."

"What're we eating Jeffrey James? I'm starved!" Sirius called down running with James into the kitchen.

"Sirius you never cease to impress me with the amount of time you forget my name." Mr. Potter said rolling his eyes.

"Oy I know you're name is Dexter, but you look like a Jeffrey to me. And like someone who'd name their son after them. Jeffrey James." Sirius explained. "Wouldn't you agree Mrs. Potter?" he asked the man's wife grinning.

"Oh Dex let him have his fun. He is _our guest._" She said eyeing Sirius with a 'behave please' look.

"That ought to keep you in line." James muttered.

"Hush up Jamesy." His mother said, and he did. James Potter was a boy who believed in listening to his parents, despite defying everyone else.

"Frank how was school?" His mother asked.

"Fine."

"Frank you ought to say more than just fine."

"There's nothing more. I'm doing okay, so it's fine."

"Franklin Longbottom."

"Mum. I'm fine. How were you here?"

"Fine."

"Are we playing this again?" Frank asked grinning. He and his mother had a confusing relationship if you were looking from the outside. But he loved his mother, and she loved him, but they had an odd way of showing it. "When's dad going to be home?" Frank asked.

"In an hour or two. Are you hungry? We can make some cookies." She said. "Also you're planning to go to the Potter New Year party and the Prewett Christmas party right?"

"Yes mum." Frank said putting on his official helping mum apron. Days like these were his favorite.

"ALICE!"

"JACK QUIT YELLING I'M COMING!" Alice called down the stairs. Of all the houses, the Prewetts where nearly every aunt, uncle and cousin lived together was the most chaotic.

"ALICE YOUR MOTHER WANTS YOU!"

"I CAN HEAR JACK!" She yelled down the stairs. "Be right back Mary and Anna." She said running downstairs calling at her cousin. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Hello baby cousin, I think it's time you learn about fighting. Heard you got your arse kicked by Alec Mulciber."

"You said mum wanted me."

"I lied." The older cousin grinned. "Oh and guess where my new job is!" he said. Jack always found odd jobs around the world. "Honeydukes!" he said.

"Great." She said. "Going back to my friends now."

"Oh and Als, better watch out if Caroline is coming this year."

"She hasn't come since she was married off to Jethro." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"So. Cara might come to get you in trouble."

"Whatever Jackie. James says you're welcome to hide out with us this year." James always wanted to be like Jack. Smart, daring, Gryffindor through and through.

"It'll be in honour." Jack said. He was five years older than the kids, but he didn't mind hanging out with them. "Um Als, before anyone else can tell you about Ty you should know-"

"Has he been caught?" Alice asked, almost with dread. She loved Tyler. But Tyler was a death eater. He was her oldest boy cousin that had run off summer before her first year.

"Um… No… But he sent a note to us…"

"Is he an idiot?" she asked. "Sorry… Go on."

"Als he's a death eater."

"He's your cousin! He's Thomas' brother! We lived in the same bloody house for my whole life and-"

"Als he wanted to say he doesn't think he's a Prewett anymore because we all hate him-"

"Of course we hate him, he just left us!" Alice didn't really hate him, but she did. She hated him for leaving them. For becoming something so horrible no one could forgive him. For not giving any indication he wanted to. For not saying goodbye.

"Alice shut up. Look he was taunting us. Stop. Stop. Okay Als?" Jack said trying to hug her. She pulled away. "Fine Als. Your friends are waiting." He said, silently muttering a spell. Her skin turned bright red, though she didn't notice.

"What'd your mum want Al-" Mary couldn't finish her sentence before bursting into laughter.

"JACK!"

"Lily." Petunia called.

"Tuney I'm tired what do you want?"

"Lily why're you tired? Were you sulking over Severus? Really Lily, he's dirty. Why do you like him?" Petunia Evans asked.

"I don't like him!" Lily said. "Sev is my best friend."

"I used to be your best friend." Petunia muttered. Lily knew Petunia was jealous of Severus. She knew Petunia wanted the magic, the acceptance, the friendship.

"Hey 'Tuney, are you busy New Years?"

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"Well a boy I know and a few of my friends are throwing a party and I thought you'd like to come-"

"Wizards are throwing a party? They want me to come?" Petunia asked. She was excited, though she refused to make it super visible. "If I'm not too busy I might go with you."

"Yeah. Plus you can meet my friends!" Lily said. "And _James._" She groaned.

"Oh is _James _your boyfriend?" Lily made a face. "Oh. Who is he?" And so began Petunia's first hearing about her future-brother-in-law. "Sounds awful and arrogant."

"I know." Lily said with a face.

"Marlene McKinnon you get in here right now." Mr. McKinnon called. "Three Acceptables? Marles are you even trying?" Mr. McKinnon expected his only child to have very good graded.

"Marly honestly…" his girlfriend said. Marlene's mother had died three years back and her father never held onto a girl very long. Mostly because he had poor choice with girls. Marlene was hoping he'd dump this girl soon, she was so rude.

"Janice you don't get to tell my daughter how to behave." He said for the umpteenth time. He hated when Janice did that. So did Marlene.

"Honestly Janice." Marlene mimicked.

"Sweetheart tell your daughter I deserve some respect!" she pouted.

"If you didn't act like you were her age maybe you would." He said.

"Well fine sweety!" she shouted. She clearly wanted out as much as Mr. McKinnon.

"If you two aren't in love please break up and quit wasting our times." Marlene said walking to her room. "And my grades are fine." She hollered back.

A/N: Next chapter will be Christmas through the New Years' Party. Reviews would be great bro.


End file.
